Please Believe It
by Intuition1
Summary: TRORY! Complete
1. Where Do We Go Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gilmore Girls; they belong to WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
A/N: this is my first fan fic, ever. So please be gentle!! I apologize for any spelling errors; if you see any, just tell me. Please review!!  
  
~*~#~*~  
  
As she shoved her hair back behind her ear, Rory Gilmore gazed at the screen in front of her.  
  
"I'll never get this story done before my deadline." she thought to herself.  
  
She decided she just had to finish it tomorrow, as her eyelids felt as heavy as bricks. She saved the few words she managed to get down, and turned off her computer. Yawning and stretching, she walked to the window to close the curtains. Looking down at the streets beneath her, she once again thought about how lucky she was, getting such a great apartment at a spot like this.  
  
She watched at the many lights that even on this time of the hour shone brightly. No matter how late it was, in Manhattan you could always see lights shining, and people walking down the streets.  
  
She looked at the ones passing by. Two men, one dark, the other blond. They stopped, right down her window, giving Rory a chance to take a good look at them. One of them looked familiar, but she couldn't quit place him, due to her tiredness and also the vague shining of the streetlamps. She wanted to know who he was, as a strange feeling stirred in her stomach. But she figured, that if she really knew him, and he was in New York now, she would probably see him around. At least that was what she hoped, given the great surface of the city. But if faith was kind to her, she would probably see him around.  
  
She watched the two guys follow their path as their contours faded in the night. She sighed and walked to her bedroom. With the feeling something was about to happen she lay down. As she thought about the guy outside, somewhere else in New York, she felt sleep come over her. Her last thought was that she had to find out who he was.  
  
~*~  
  
As Rory dreamt about a blond guy with tousled hair, she once knew, not far away from her that same guy was busy unpacking his things, and preparing himself for life in NYC.  
  
~*~  
  
That same night, the same guy Rory saw walking down the streets, was sitting on his bed. Asking himself what had gotten into him, to just take off like that. Leaving his father in pure frustration. It was always assumed Tristan DuGrey would follow his father's footsteps by being at the head of the DuGrey Corporation, by living his father's life. It was never thought of that this Tristan was a completely different person than his father, and not even considered he would maybe want to live a different life than his father, his own life. All his life he was expected to be a person he was not, to live a life he did not want to live, and if he even dared not to live up to these expectations, he was punished. Which only accomplished to make him even more furious to get away from that life. And now, he had finally done it, he had broken free. For the first time in his life he didn't have to follow anyone's rules but his own.  
  
The first rule he had set up, was that he could never go back to live that same life. Not to be just an impersonation of his father. Not until they understood that he was an individual with an individual personality and an individual mind that could lay out his own future. Not until his parents would look at him as their son. Because that was what he had missed the most in his childhood, the undivided love of a parent. Of course, his parents had loved him, they had to, in their on cold ways. But he needed more than that. He needed warmth and caring, which they didn't give him. Of course, he all the luxuries he could wish for, the big house, the fancy cars, but love wasn't to buy with money.  
  
While he was thinking' about this first rule, he was busy living his second. Which was to find a job and earn his own money, not another nickel would be spend by him that wasen't his own. At this moment he was sitting on his bed scanning the NY Times for job vacancies. Of course there were numerous jobs he could apply for, but there just wasn't anything that really spoke to him. And of course he couldn't forget about the third rule, which was to have as much fun as possible.  
  
Thinkin' about this last rule, he got up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
  
"Yo T. Pass me one of those."  
  
Tristan looked up and saw his roommate standing behind the refrigerator door.  
  
"He man, I thought you went to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, I did, but I just got thirsty, I see you were too."  
  
Tristan grinned at the tall guy with dark hair and green eyes, he moved to New York with. He was lucky he had such a great friend. He met him at Military camp, where he got into a fight with this guy on his first day there. After they kissed and made up, they became good friends, so good actually, they had shared a room during college and now here, in New York.  
  
He grabbed another beer and closed the fridge. He tossed Josh Thompson, his roommate and best friend, a beer and walked over to the living room. While opening the can, he shoved away the curtains in front of the windows, and looked outside. Staring down at the streets he sighed.  
  
"This is going to be one heck of an experience."  
  
~*~#~*~  
  
Well.This is it then, the first and improved chapter of my first story. Hope you liked it. But whether you did or not, please review and let me know, else it will never get better and it will continue to suck, which only leads to a lot of space fill with a lot of garbage. right??  
  
So. Just review!! (*SIGH*) 


	2. Damn Those Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Non of it is mine…

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!! It realy made me want to write more, so I did. And here it is The second chapter of my fic.

**~*~#~*~**

Chapter 2 

**~*~#~*~**

Eyes don't lie.

Words may try.

She comes like a mystery,

flows through me,  
And I swear it's true,

Always you....

* 'Damn Those Eyes', Kane *

**~*~#~*~**

**Chapter 2**

**Damn Those Eyes**

**~*~#~*~**

"Ooh, hotdogs!! T., Lets get one!"

Tristan looked around and saw Josh walking towards a hotdog stand. He shook his head and followed him.

Josh and Tristan were walking through Central Park. Josh had insisted on doing a "Tourist Day", as he liked to call it. Tristan just referred to it as "A Lot Of Walking". They had done Saks, Rockefeller Centre, Bryant Park, Macy's, Madison Square Garden, and now they were back at the Central Park. Where Josh dragged Tristan to every food stand in the park. It was surprising Josh was still walking.

"Josh, come on!! You just finished your popcorn!! How much can one guy eat without his stomach exploding??" He asked while Josh stood in line.

"Aah… there's always room for a hotdog!! So, you want one? What do want on it?"

Tristan smirked and walked up to his friend. "Ok…" he gave in. "One with everything." Josh grinned and ordered. While Tristan waited for his hotdog, he looked around. There were people everywhere. Some walking, others skating, jogging, or just sitting on benches. You could hear birds chirping and children laughing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Aah… the smell of freedom, he thought. Ok… and onions. But that was a part of the freedom.

He smiled and opened his eyes. 

The smile faded as he saw a brunette flashing by. Just as he wondered who she was, she turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. Those eyes, those big, blue eyes.

He was shocked, but before he could even call out to her, she was already gone. 

He just stood there, stupefied, as if he had seen a ghost. And maybe he did, maybe it was just a figment of his imagination. Because there was no way, now way at all she could be here. Not now, now when he least expected her. And even if she were, he wouldn't be able to recognize her. It had been almost nine years. She should look older, less…. Less what? Less beautiful? Less attractive? Less like her?? He wo…

His thoughts were interrupted by Josh, who stuffed a hotdog in his hand. "There you go bud. Doesn't that look good??" Josh looked at him. "Man, are you ok??" He asked.

Tristan shook of his thoughts and tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm ok. This hotdog does look great." To prove it, he took a big bite out of the bun. "Come on, let's get going."

~*~

"Pff…" Rory looked at her watch. "That's the last time I'm buying anything because it's furry!" She told her watch as she slammed the door behind her. As she tried to button her jacket she walked towards the street. She waved her arm to a taxi. Luckily the driver saw her and came driving up to her. She sighed. At least one thing was going right today. This day had a good chance of being nominated for worst day of her life. It started with her waking up extremely late. She still had to finish her story, which now she could forget. As she thought about it, she considered it very well possible that all furry things had something against her today. Because not only her alarm clock had failed service. Her slippers were lost, her carpet had a big stain on it, and just a few minutes ago her watch had stopped. Which caused her to be late for a meeting with her editor.

Just when she opened the door of the taxi, a big guy in a suit came running by and jumped in the cab. Rory just stood there, amazed by the nerve of that guy.

"Hey mister!!" She yelled, "That's my cab!!"

"Not anymore, get another…" the guy said. The driver turned around and looked at her with an apologizing look. 

"Sorry lady."

Rory saw the car driving away and asked herself what she'd do now.

She looked around, but didn't see another cab. So she decided that if she ran through the park, she might just reach the building on time…

She crossed the street and started running towards the entrance of the park. Dodging the many people walking there she jogged through the park… "This is sooo not my favourite activity." She thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt an itch on the back of her head, like someone was watching her. She turned her head around, only to look right into a pair of dazzling blue eyes. Those eyes, she knew those eyes!! But before she could remember whom the eyes belonged to then, her foot hit a log, which lay across the street. She saw the ground approaching her face extremely fast. And before she knew it, she was lying on the ground. Quickly she stood up, embarrassed. She beaded the sand off of her jeans and ran further, afraid anyone would come ask her if she was ok…

~*~

She reached the building, trying to catch her breath. As she walked to her office her editor came up to her.

"You're late Gilmore."

"I know Jeff, Sorry."

"I can't accept that Gilmore. You're fired."

"Uh huh, I know Jeff." She said, as she walked further to her office. Her editor, Jeffrey Wilkins, looked at her and grinned.

"I still want to talk to you Rory. Can you be in my office in 10?"

"Sure thing, Jeff." She answered, pretending to be busy unbuttoning her jacket, tough her mind was still with the guy in the park.

**~*~#~*~**

**A/N:** So… This Is it than, the second chapter. I hope you liked it. And plz review, it realy helps en inspires me. So even if you didn't liked it, just tell me…

**~*~#~*~**


	3. So Easy To Remember

**Disclaimer:** Non of it is mine…

**A/N:** To GilmoreGirl Yes, I am Dutch, that's why I was really surprised that none of you complained about spelling or grammar errors. And yeah, the band, Kane, is Dutch also… I just liked the song, and thought the lyrics really matched the chapter…

~*~#~*~

Chapter 3

~*~#~*~

**_I_**_sn't it strange  
That the stars don't shine no more now since you're gone  
Isn't it strange  
That we can't look back and see just what went wrong___

**_N_**_ow it feels like I'm drowning,   
Feels like I'm drowning without you  
I know the feeling,   
Cause I've felt this all before_

                            * '**H**appy?', **I**ntwine*

~*~#~*~

Chapter 2

So Easy To Remember

~*~#~*~

Could it be? Could it really be? 

He had never been able to forget her. The crush he had about her had lasted throughout the years. 

There had been so many times he had thought about writing her, but he just hadn't been able to actually pick the pen up. It wasn't like he didn't know the address. Not even as if he had nothing to say, because there were a thousand things he wanted to tell her, if not more. It was just that he didn't know how to say them. 

There was no way he could express in words how much she had meant to him. No way he could explain why he had acted the way he did. No way he could have made that right by just writing a letter. He was afraid he wouldn't say things right. That she would fail to understand his true feelings. And maybe she didn't even want to hear from him. And he couldn't blame her not to. After all, he had acted like a brat. Teasing her, torturing was a better description. So she had every right on not ever wanting to talk to him again.

So, after a while he just stopped trying to figure her supposed reaction out. And convinced himself what it would be better if he just tried to forget about her.

Tried, was exactly the right word. 

Because he never really succeeded. She had always been on his mind. As was the kiss they had spend that one night so long ago. He had longed for a repetition of that kiss. After a while that wanting faded. A grudge against himself replaced it. For being so stupid.

 For being sent away over a stupid and above all, childish prank. 

Not that he thought that they could have worked, not with bag boy around.

He smiled to himself as he remembered that old nickname for her boyfriend. Then as his mind wandered off again, the smile made way for a look of stubbornness. 

But at least he could have tried.

Now after all these years, the longing, for her, as well as the grudge against his stupidity came up in full strength. 

But above all that, frustration.

He didn't even know if it really was her he had seen.

On that moment he had been sure as can be. But then the next moment, she was gone. Disappeared, like she had never been there. Maybe he had imagined it, like he had thought, because no one, not even she, could run as fast as that.

He needed to know. He had to find out if it was her.

Because if it was her, he would have the time to run. To get away before he could make a fool out of himself, before the drama would start again. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her…

Because he already felt himself falling… Falling into the endless pit, of disappointment…

And no, this time he didn't think he was strong enough to climb out, ones he hit the bottom.

A/N: Hey guys. I know, It's a short chapter. But I really didn't get a lot of reviews

now did I? Really, if you want me to continue the story, you need to send me some    feedback, because I'm running out of inspiration.

By the way, thanks to all those great people that DID review. And to everyone else… PLEASE REVIEW!! L


	4. Dance Without Movement

**Disclaimer:** Non of it is mine…

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews…

~*~#~*~

Chapter 4

~*~#~*~

I danced with you secretly, I hope you liked it

I danced with you secretly, danced with you secretly

Danced without moving, 

With ease you rarely see

Maybe I'll meet you tomorrow

Maybe it isn't meant to be

                            *Toontje Lager*

~*~#~*~

Chapter 4

Dance Without Movement

~*~#~*~

Tristan DuGrey, standing in the middle of Central Park! Who could have thought?

She had recognized those eyes instantly, though she had been surprised to see him there.

She had expected him to be… Well, what exactly??

Behind a posh desk, inside of a posh building, doing poshy things. 

Not there at least, anywhere but there, so near to her house.

But hey, it was just something for him to stand right there, in the park at a hotdog stand, just as she passed by. 

Just thinking about him, stirred up a weird feeling.

Kinda like a craving… But no, putting Rory Gilmore, Tristan Dugrey and craving in one sentence, you'd have to be crazy. That was the biggest oxymoron you could form. 

But still, this feeling felt a lot like it. 

Now that she thought about it, maybe it wasn't so weird. She probably just wanted to catch up on old times. That could very well be it. Because craving could also be in a friendly sorta way, right? After all, she hadn't seen him in… uhmmm…. A reeeeaaaallly long time. Over seven years, she quickly calculated. It would be great to talk to him again. Catching up. Ok, it's not like they were best friends back in the Chilton days, but they'd had a bond. 

Though she wouldn't have admitted it at the time, she loved the attention she got from him. The verbal sparring they did. 

And yes of course life went on after he'd left for Boot Camp, but she had thought about him. She had even considered trying to get the address and writing him a letter. But what could she have written? 

"Hey, too bad you're in Boot Camp, I really looked forward on kissing you again."??

Now she regretted that she hadn't kept contact. 

But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe she could look him up or something. There's nothing wrong with going to see an old friend, is there? 

If he lived in New York, she could hop by some time, and just talk about how life treated him the past years. 

There was nothing wrong with that… she told herself. 

Actually, that was a great idea. After all, they were both adults now. He would probably appreciate it.

 'Yeah,' she pumped herself up, 'she could definitely do that.' 

It was an awesome idea. 

She smiled to herself and walked over to her computer. 

She worked at a paper, so she had plenty of resources. She could find out where he lived in no time. She logged in to one of her often-used databanks and typed in his name. Tristan Dugrey…

After a moment the screen changed and the info she had been looking for, popped up.

DuGrey, T. + Anderson, J.

Yeah, he did live in New York!!! She thought excitedly. 

Then she looked again, less hasty this time.

Anderson, J.?????

Ow my god!! Would that be his girlfriend? 

Of course it was, who else could it be?? How could he not have a girlfriend?

Not that this changed anything of course… She just wanted to try and be friends. And him having a girlfriend had nothing to do with that.

But of course, she could imagine it being awkward, them catching up on old times, with this…. Jenny, or ...j... Joanna or…. Jacqueline there… 

Yeah definitely Jacqueline… But he would call her Jacky. Jacky and Tristan… They're probably really in love with each other…. Plans to get married, having their 2,4 children. 

She couldn't just barge in on that! She couldn't just come in and say; "Hi, remember me? The girl you used to tease all the time and probably hated. You probably don't even recognize me, but I still thing about you sometimes, pretty often actually, so often even, that I decided to just barge in on your happy little existence, to tell you… nothing interesting really." 

That was the most stupid thing she ever almost did.

But hey, she should be glad that she hadn't actually done it. That would be the biggest blunder ever. 

Yep, she just escaped a big mistake. And she was happy about it… right?

Well, if this was ecstatic happiness, then she couldn't wait for misery….

~*~#~*~

**A/N:** Well? What did you think?

Ow and, to that one reviewer Sorry about the lack of conversation so far. But I have to build up to the Trory-ness don't I? More to come soon.

At least, if you guys review that is….


	5. Breathe

**Disclaimer:** Non of it is mine…

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry sorry for not updating in such a long time!! You know, I always thought that those writers used the word 'Writers-block' as an excuse for not updating… But believe me… it's real!! So, now I'm kinda over it, but I'm not sure if the story chapter worked out right… Just read and see….

~*~#~*~

Chapter 5

~*~#~*~

              Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

                  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

  
And though I can't be with you tonight

  
And know my heart is by your side

                            *Daniel Bedingfield*

~*~#~*~

Chapter 5

If Not Today…

~*~#~*~

What is this? Rory thought as she looked at the bulletin on the window of her favourite supermarket. 

It was kinda like the little grocery store there was in stars hollow.

It was owned by a grumpy old man, who had a lot in common with Taylor. The owner of Doose's market. She was appalled by the store closed. It was the only place in the whole town she bought her coffee.

 Coffee was a very serious deal. You couldn't just trust it to anyone. And Dale, the grumpy owner of the supermarket, owned the only two hands in New York she trusted her coffee with. She read the pamphlet hanging there.

" Due tot circumstances this store will be closed for an undecided amount of time. Thank you for understanding."

Thank you for understanding? What the … She didn't understand. How could they do this to her? Where the heck would she find her coffee now? She just stood there for a second thinking about what she was going to do. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miss..." She heard a men say. She turned around to see a men stand behind her. "Maybe you could try the one across the street."

She pouted her lips and looked at the man. "But they don't have Dale's special blend of coffee!! And how could I possibly drink another blend?" The man looked at her. "Aww, I see. Well, there's this shop around the corner, and it has great coffee. You should really try it. U might like it."

She considered it for a second and then looked at the guy gratefully. "Yeah, thanks. I Guess I could try it. It's better then no coffee at all." 

As she walked into the direction that the guy pointed in she looked around. There it was, a little tiny place, called Big Joe's Coffee store. 

It looked great!! She wondered how she could have lived here in New York for so long without noticing it. It looked like one of those old-fashion grocery stores from Italy. She instantly loved it.

 She walked up to the window and looked at the window display. It had big barrels in it. Filled with… YEAH!! With coffee!! This big Joe obviously shared her love for coffee.

Quickly she ran to the door. As she opened it a lot of stumbling was heard from a room behind the counter.

 "Be right with ya, be right with ya!!" she heard a male voice with a very strong New York accent say. "If I can get this god damned box out of the way, that is…" After a lot of cursing, and even more stumbling, a man appeared. He looked like he had just survived a life-threatening storm. His hair was messy and his close were wrinkled and dusty.

Rory looked at him suspiciously. "Are you Joe? Big Joe…? You own the shop, right?" He looked at her proudly. "Yeah, that's me. Joey Anthony Saporito the third. My grandpa build this shop with his own bear hands. When he died it was passed over to my father, and when he died, it was passed over to me. So yeah, now I am the owner…" He snapped out of the rambling and looked at Rory cautiously.

 "Who did u say u were?" 

Rory smiled at him sweetly. "Rory Gilmore, sir. Coffee lover since birth." She reached out her hand to shake his. He looked at her distrustingly, once more. But then decided that she was good people. He shook her hand, and leaned on the counter. "So Rory Gilmore, coffee lover. With what can I serve you on this fine day?"

 "Well, Joey Anthony Saporito… I would like some of your best coffee please."

And just as Joe was about to answer her, the bell above the door rang. Telling that someone just entered the store. Rory turned around to look at this person, just as that curtain someone looked up. Their eyes met and locked. "Ow my God!!" was the only this that came out of Rory's mouth. 

"Holy crap" was the only thing that came up in the guy's head. 

"I think I'll just go search for some of that coffee…" Joe smirked. "Aww, love, what a wonderful thing." He said to himself as he walked into the backroom again.

Jesus Christ!! Tristan thought to himself. Was there time left to run? No of course not DuGrey!! Just talk to her. Say something smart and funny. Dazzle her with your smart remarks!! "Hi" he said.

Ow my god!! Rory kept repeating in her head. What should I say to him?? Aww, come on Gilmore!! You're never speechless, so why shouldn't you just start a conversation? "Hey" she said. "Also getting some coffee, huh?" Tristan nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen you here before though" "That could be right, I've never been here before today." Tristan looked at her. She was beautiful. Just as beautiful as he remembered her to be. If not ever more beautiful.

Rory looked at him. Damn, he was gorgeous!! She noticed the grocery bags he held.

 "Did some shopping for u and the wife?" 

Stupid Rory!! That sounded as if you cared!!

Tristan looked at her with a weird look in his eyes. "Uhmm… I did some shopping yeah. The fridge was as good as empty so I thought  I'd get some food. It was either that or starving. So I picked the first. My roommate was out to find a job." 

"With roommate you mean your girlfriend?" Rory asked. It didn't matter if he thought she cared, because she did. If they hadn't been standing in this coffeeshop, with the owner spying on them from behind the curtain hanging as a separation between the store and the backroom, she would have jumped him, hugged him to death and kissed him until one of them ran out of air. But they were standing in this shop. And Joe was indeed standing behind the curtain, glancing at them. So the best she could do was find out if he really was living with a girl, or if he was still available. 

"Uhmm… I wouldn't exactly call Josh my girlfriend. I don't think either of us would really like to spend a bed together, let alone kiss each other." He made a face as he thought about that. "Don't get me wrong, He's my best friend and I really like him, but that's just a bit too much." Rory laughed, she had heard enough. There was no girl living with him. She felt an intense happiness glide over her body. She felt so relieved.

"Well, it was just a thought. It is possible! A lot of time has past you know? Nobody knows how your sexual preference is going to be after military school…" Tristan grinned at that remark. 

"Well, Let me tell you that I'm straight enough to notice that you look great." Hope stirred up in Rory's mind. "My, my Tristan. You are not only heterosexual but you also have great taste. Who would have thought??" She smiled at him teasingly. But I have to say, that boot camp worked out well for you." She said as she was checking out his body.

With an uncomfortable smile Tristan put down the groceries. Why was she acting as if she liked him? Didn't she know anything? Didn't she know that she replanted the hope that died long ago?

"Where did that Joe go?" He therefore asked. 

Joe, alarmed when he heard his name, grabbed a bag, quickly filled it with some coffee and then rushed out of the backroom. "Well, miss Gilmore, here is your coffee." He looked at Tristan and took his order. After Rory and Tristan paid and said goodbye, they walked out of the shop together. As they stood there silently Rory gathered all of her courage. She took a deep breath as she turned around to face him. She looked at him looking at her. In his eyes she saw a whirlpool of emotions. She took another deep breath and then forced herself to say the words. "Tristan…would you… maybe… we could…" This wasn't working.  She tried again. "Would you maybe want to come with me to have a cup of coffee?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"I'm really sorry, Rory. But I really need to get home." He didn't but he was just so afraid to fall for her again. He looked at her. He could see the hurt of his rejection in her eyes just as she lowered her head to face the ground. God, that hadn't been his intention. He was such a jerk. 10 minutes after they meet each other again after almost 10 years, he is already hurting her again. How did he do that?

He reached out for her chin, and brought her head up slowly. Forcing her to look at him. "But I'd really like to another time. Maybe I can call you?" He saw the hurt faint from her eyes. "Yeah sure. She reached in her purse and found a busness card. She handed it to him and told him to call her as soon as possible. They said goodbye and Tristan started to walk away. But just as he reached the corner, he heard her call his name. He turned around and saw her running up to him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, as she whispered in his ear: "I'm really glad to see you again, I've missed you." Then she gave him a soft and sweet kiss on his check and turned around. He looked at her walking away in astonishment.

With every step she made, he felt himself falling a little bit more. With every second he looked at her, he was falling more and more in love with her. And that had been just the thing he wanted to prevent.


	6. Things I'll Never Say

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**Feedback: **First off, thanks for all the reviews for the story so far! U guys are great. Anyways, please review the new chapter. Reviews make me happy, which makes me write faster... *hint hint*

**A/N:** So, so, sorry for not updating in such a long time. Things got kinda crazy with school, vacation, friends, problems… and so on. But I promise to make it up to you, because the next chapter is almost done. I promise I'll post it as soon as it's done.

~*~#~*~

Chapter 6 

~*~#~*~

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

                            'Things I'll Never Say' Avril Lavigne*

~*~#~*~

Chapter 6

Things I'll Never Say

~*~#~*~

"Rory…Hi… yeah, I said I would call, so now I am… But before u say anything, please listen to me…I need to tell u that I'm not planning on meeting u soon. Uhmm… not at all actually. It's not like I don't want to, but I just can't. Because when I saw u the other day, I just realised that my feelings for u haven't changed… at all. I was in love with you back in High school, and I know we haven't seen each other in quite some time, but the moment that I saw your face I just fell right back in love with you. I just th…"

Tristan turned around and sat down on the bed standing in the middle of the small room. With a sigh he stood up again and walked back to the mirror he was rehearsing in front of.

He looked at himself and frowned. 

"You can't tell her that DuGrey… It sounds like a lie and you sound like a jerk." He sighed and rested his hands on the dresser standing in front of the mirror. God, how bad he wanted to call her and just tell her that he missed her and wanted to be with her and… he just wanted to be with her. Although he knew he couldn't, and he knew that if he tried he'd get his heart broken once again. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a short knock on the door. He looked up and saw Josh stick his head around the door. 

"Hey man, how's it going? Have you called her yet?"

Tristan pushed himself away from the mirror and walked up to the small window. He answered while he looked at the people walking down the streets.

"No, I have no idea what to tell her."

Josh walked up to Tristan. Tristan had told him all about his feelings for Rory.

"Just call her. If you keep putting it off it'll only get harder. Just tell her how you really feel. She'll understand."

Tristan kept silent as he thought about that. Would she understand?

"Call her." Were Josh' words as he headed to the door again.

"Tris!" He said as he picked up the phone.

Tristan turned around and looked at his friend.

"I mean it man, call her."

He threw the phone towards Tristan, who caught it easily. 

"I will… soon…"

***

"Hello?"

Tristan took a deep breath.

"Rory… hi…"

"Hey Tristan! I already thought it'd be you, but of course you never know"

"Yeah…" He laughed nervously.

 "So how are you doing?" Rory asked calmly.

"Uhm… yeah good, great. Uhm… Rory… I actually needed to tell u something." Rory was surprised, but curious nonetheless.

 "Ok, spill." 

 " I… I need you to know that I was really surprised to see you the other day…"

"Yeah, me too. Can you believe it? Us meeting after al this time, in New York. Out of all places!! I…" Tristan began to get a bit frustrated. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go. So he cut her off.

"Rory…"

 "I know, I'm rambling ain't I? While u wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah. Like I said, it was a big shock for me to see you. And I really do want to catch up with you…"

"Yeah!! We have so much to discuss!! I still can't believe it…"

God!! How was he ever going to be able to tell her what he needed to tell her so desperately, when she wouldn't even give him the chance to talk? 

"Hey Tris?" Rory asked all of the sudden. "Why don't u tell me whatever you wanted to say tonight. Over dinner maybe?"

Tristan couldn't believe this. He was supposed to tell her how he felt, but instead she was asking him out to dinner?

"I don't know…"

 "Well if tonight isn't good for you tomorrow would be fine too."

He tried to explain, finally. "No it's not that I can't make it… It…" 

"Well then, shall we meet somewhere? Or are you gonna pick me up…?"

She wasn't making this very easy for him.

" … Because that would be the way to do it of course. Do you think we should make reservations somewhere?" Rory just rambled on, unaware of Tristans attempts to interrupt her.

He gave up… "Yes, I'll pick u up and no, I'll take care of everything."

"Ok" Rory said gladly. "My address is on my business card."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then. Lets say, eightish?"

"That would be great, see you tonight." With that she hung up the phone.

Tristan felt defeat. He let out a deep sigh and let himself fall on the bed once again.

"That woman is impossible…" for a little while.  
  
  


**  A/N:** I know… It's kin of short. But like I said, chapter 7 will be up soon. Let me know what u think about the story so far in the meanwhile.

Kizzezz,

Intuition


	7. The Way U Look Tonight

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…

**Feedback: **Thanks for the reviews, please keep m comming!

~*~#~*~

Chapter 7

~*~#~*~

"Uh huh, uh huh…" Justin said thoughtfully as he walked in circles around Rory, checking out her outfit. Looking at every detail of her clothing, make up and hair. "Yeah…" he said suddenly. He stopped walking and looked at Rory with a big smile. "Yeah, I could definitely see this working. Just push up your boobs a little will you…" He said smiling.

Rory looked down at her décolleté. But before she could push up anything, Justin's hands were already on her.

"Rory, girl, you are so lucky I'm gay" He said grinning cockily. "Because I would be all over you if I wasn't!"

Rory laughed and looked at him. "So… I look okay than?" She asked him.

"Okay? You look stunning baby, no better then stunning… You look amazing. If that Tristan guy has any eyes in his head, he'll see that and never let you go again. If he ain't eating out of the palm of your hand by the end of dinner, he's probably blind… or gay. That's when you would call me…"

Rory laughed again. 

"Well, one of us should at least have fun with him." She said laughing.

 Just as she had said that, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Tristan himself.

"Ooh!! You, don't go anywhere. I'll get it." And Justin was of to the door.

As he swung the door open, he waited anxiously for a first glimpse op Tristan. As he could finally see him, a smirk started to form on his face. Rory definitely had good taste.

"Well, Tristan I presume?"

"That would be me. Nice to meet you… uhmmm…."

"Justin. And believe me, the pleasures all mine…"

Justin just kept staring at Tristan, who became a little uncomfortable.

"Uhmm, maybe I could come in?"

Justin snapped out of his trance and looked at him sheepishly. 

"Ow gosh, where are my manners? Please come in…" He maid a courteous gesture as he stepped back a little. "… you hot sun tanned god…" he mumbled softly as Tristan walked into the house.

Tristan turned around and looked at the guy standing in the doorway. "Excuse me?" he asked. But Justin just looked at him innocently. "I'm sorry?"

Tristan sighed. "Never mind. Is Rory ready yet?"

"Yes, just through those doors." He pointed in the direction of the living room where Rory was standing.

Tristan walked over there and Justin followed. (Checking certain well shaped body parts) 

As Tristan set foot in the large living room, his gaze was captured by the sight of a beautiful women standing on the other side of the room. She was wearing a casual red dress, made of the most beautiful fabric, held up by a tiny strap hanging around her neck.

As Tristan was checking Rory out. Rory looked at Justin who was standing behind Tristan making wide gestures. He pointed at Tristan and moved his lips to form the word "HOT".

Rory couldn't help but laugh which caused Tristan to look up to her face. Their eyes locked. And electric sparks were flying all through the room. At least it seemed that way to the two of them.

Justin looked at them and decided it was time for his 'sortie de scène'. He grabbed his coat and walked up to Rory. As he kissed her cheeks he whispered in her ear "Don't forget to call me when he turns out to be queer. I don't think he is by the way he just looked at you, but hey, can't kill the dream…"

He gave her a quick hug. "Call me tonight and tell me all the details." He looked at her " ALL the details, so either remember carefully or write it down. For your next date I'll bring you one of those spy cams. Yeah yeah, good idea, I could just see everything…" As Justin was going on about cameras and spy's, Rory started pushing him towards the door. But Justin saw the chance to go up to Tristan and whisper in his ear. "Don't hurt her." Justin looked him in the eye and continued. "But I don't think u will."

Tristan looked at him relieved. He wasn't planning on hurting Rory. But Justin wasn't quite finished yet. "Because I don't think you're the type that likes to get smacked by an angry homo." With that he smiled sweetly at Tristan.

 "Bye now!"

And with that he walked out the door. 


	8. Any Old Arms Won't Do

**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all

**Feedback:** Have I told you yet that it is greatly appreciated? And that it helps me write faster??

… Just mentioning it….

**A/N**: Have you noticed that I'm updating more frequently? Yup!! I'm trying…

~*~#~*~

Chapter8 

~*~#~*~

_'I __can't__stand__ to fly   
I'm not that __naive__   
Men __weren't__meant__ to __ride__   
__With__clouds__between__ their __knees__'_

_                        **'Superman' Five For Fighting**_

****

~*~#~*~

_Chapter 8_

_Any Old Arms Wont Do_

~*~#~*~

"There you go." Tristan said as he walked Rory down to their table. He sat down after he had helped her get seated.

Rory checked out the place. 

Tristan had brought her to a trendy downtown restaurant, which was said to be the hottest spot in town at the moment. 

As Rory was checking out the restaurant, Tristan checked out Rory. She looked absolutely amazing. With that great red dress on, and her hair hanging down beautifully. She looked just great. 

…But after this night he'd probably never see her again, because if everything went right tonight he'd tell her the truth about his feelings.

When Rory started talking, Tristan snapped out of his thoughts.

"What a great place! It looks so…sophisticated." She said, smiling at Tristan.

"I'm glad you like it." He answered. "We should order something to drink. What would you like?"

"Uhmm…you?" Rory mumbled under her breath, while looking at the wine card very interested.

"I'll have a glass of the white house wine." She finally decided.

***

Tristan wringed his hands nervously as he tried to gather his courage. 

The past few hours they had talked about her life, about his life, about life itself and about more simple things as the weather and schools. He had learned more about her, which made it just a bit harder to bring up the subject he really wanted to talk about.

"… and then all of a sudden my mother laid crying on the floor, screaming for Dirk the coffee maker…"

Tristan looked at her as she took another sip from her wine. He tried to remember the number of refills she had already had, because she looked a bit tipsy. 

"Rory, maybe you should switch to a soda. I think that'll be a lot easier on your head tomorrow morning."

Rory looked at him as if he was crazy. "A soda? How old do you think I am? If I didn't think I could handle alcohol I wouldn't be drinking it." She emptied her glass in one swig. "Now excuse me, I'm gonna go powder my nose."

With that she stood up. But as soon as she stood up, she sat down again.

She looked at him stubbornly. "Or maybe I'll just wait a second."

But Tristan's concern had already awoken. "So… It's getting late, and maybe we should be heading home?"

"No, I'm fine, really! Let's just stay a little while longer, I'm having such a great time, aren't you?"  But just as she'd said that, her head started spinning and she Tristan suddenly had a twin standing beside him. Which wasn't bad at all… She was just thinking about the benefits of two Tristans as the Tristans came deliciously close and she tried to grab on of them.

"Rory" They said, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm taking you home."

"The two of you?" She asked anxiously as she tried to get up.

"…Uhmmm…. Yeah, the two of us."

He threw a bill on the table which he was sure would cover the dinner.

"Come on, lets get us a cab."

He helped Rory to get outside and into a taxi. As he gave the driver directions he checked if Rory did okay. He found she was staring outside. When he checked again a few minutes later she was asleep, her head resting against the window. He looked at her. She had the most peaceful look on her face. She looked so sweat and soft and beautiful basically. He couldn't imagine having to miss that again. 

Then he remembered his goal for the evening. Having 'The Conversation'. Which they still hadn't had. He looked at her again and decided it could wait till tomorrow.

***

"Rory? Rory?" Tristan said as he laid her down on the bed.

Rory mumbled something inarticulate as she slowly opened her eyes; she was still tipsy.

"I brought you home, but I really need to go home now and get some sleep myself."

She rolled to her side.

"Don't go…stay…"

"No I cant Ror."

"…had a great time… u looked hot…" She murmured as she rolled over.

Tristan smiled as he softly pulled the door shut behind him.

"So did you Mary, so did you…"

**A/N:** I know, I know, this wasn't one of my greatest chapters.

 Maybe you could tell me what you want to happen in this story.

It's just an idea and you don't have to, but it would definitely help me…


	9. Call Me

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine…

**Feedback:** Told you I'd write faster when I got reviews…

**A/N:** God!! I LOVE getting reviews!!

~*~#~*~

Chapter 9 

~*~#~*~

"We're just like 50 men and a mirrored ball away from being a gay disco"

                                    * 'Grace' Will & Grace *

~*~#~*~

Chapter 9 Call Me 

~*~#~*~

Justin:  Hello, house of the queer, what can I do you for?

Rory: hey you

Justin: Hey sweety! Tell me tell me tell me!! How did last night go? Remember!! Don't leave out any of the juicy details! I need to hear everything.

Rory: Well, don't get too excited yet, I screwed up big time.

Justin: What? Don't you mean you screwed HIM big time?

Rory: No you twat! I got drunk!

Justin: Geesh Ror, nothing bad about that! Well… as long as you got him drunk too and had sex the whole nightlong.

R: God Justin!! Just shut up and listen to me! I got drunk and almost barfed all over the damn table. He had to take me home before I fainted right there and then. But noooo, that wasn't all, I fell asleep in the taxi and can't remember a thing from there on.

J: …. Well… maybe you had sex after all…

R: JUSTIN!!

J: Ok, ok… Chill out sister! Listen, it's not that bad. Just call him up and apologize. Tell him you want a rematch tonight, that you wont get drunk this time. You just woow him tonight.

R: You think he'll want to see me again?

J: Are you kiddin me? Of course he will! We're talking about you, remember?

***

Tristan: Hello?

Rory: Hey, It's Rory

T:  Aren't you supposed to be in bed, having a headache?

R: Ha ha, very funny… Listen, why don't we try again tonight? I promise I wont get drunk this time; maybe we'll even have a good time.

T: Hey, it's not like I didn't have a good time. Everyone likes to hear someone tell him he's hot.

R:… God…. I didn't…

T: Yup, you totally did. But hey, why don't you come over right now… I think we need to talk anyway…

R: Yeah, I think so too.

***

 **A/N:** Yeah yeah, I know it's not much, but at least it's a chapter! Just tell me what u think about the story so far…


	10. Memory

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.

**Feedback:** Thank you all sooo much! I just want you all to know that this story wouldn't be here without all of you. Because you really pulled me through those bad cases of writers block by reviewing my lousy little story. Thanks again.

**A/N:** Ow and a Special Thanks and a BIG Shout Out to Aimy, who helped me write this chapter. Thanks babe!!!

~*~#~*~

Chapter 10 

~*~#~*~

_I know a boy who's broken hearted._

_Over a girl who could not share her feelings._

_He really loved her._

_So much is on and the girl grew older._

_Every day wondering if she told him_

_Something_

_Would it be different?_

                  ***'Tell Her' Jim Bakkum* **

~*~#~*~

Chapter 10

Memory

~*~#~*~

Rory looked through the window of the beauty salon and saw Justin standing there, working on some ones hair. She walked to the door and as she entered a little bell rang. Justin looked up, as soon as he spotted her he left the lady's hair for what it was and came skipping over to her. 

"Hey poodle, you looking for booze to get drunk and NOT shag a hot god again?" Justin joked as he gave her a smooch on her cheek and a quick hug.

"Ha ha, very funny" Rory answered sarcastically as she hugged him back.

"I need you to fix me and boost my ego a bit. What do ya say?"

"Ooh! You know I'm always up for the makeovers!!!" He jumped up and down excitedly as caught her hands. Rory was pulled to a chair and within a second she was surrounded by at least half a dozen men. Of which she was curtain were all gay.

"So…" Justin kneeled in front of her and looked at her seriously. "What are you gonna do and how do you want to look?"

"I'm going to tell Tristan I might be in love with him…" Rory said blushing slightly.  A buzz of approval filled the room. "the hottie?" she heard someone mumble, "Is she sure he's not gay?" she heard someone else ask.

"It was about time." Justin sighed in relief as he got up and looked at her clothing, then he asked her: "Where are you meeting?"

"At his place"

Justin turned around to one of the many man standing around Rory, and consulted with him. "I think we should go for the casual yet sophisticated look."

"How much time do we have?" He checked with Rory.

"About an hour."

Justin's face reddened just a bit more

He clapped his hands. "Ladies, we have work to do!"

***

"I think the underwear is just a little over the top, it's not like I'm going to end up in bed with him or something." Rory said complaining to Justin about an hour after she walked into Justin's Beauty Salon. 

Justin just looked at her mockingly.

"Well, it wasn't like you planned to get drunk the other night either."

Rory was about to defend herself when Justin continued.

"Look, I know you probably aren't going to have sex with him tonight, but why not have the whole outfit complete while you're at it anyway? Come on, tell me… Doesn't it make you feel just a little more sure of yourself?"

He looked at her questioningly, though he already knew her answer.

Rory had to admit; the sexy lingerie the 'girls' picked out for her did make her feel… well… sexy.

She walked up to one of the mirrors and looked at her outfit. Justin came stand behind her and looked at the reflection in the mirror.

"Well, was this what u had in mind?"

"Justin… Its even better." 

She wore tight fitting faded jeans, a cashmere halter-top with a turtleneck and to top it off a corduroy jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, from where her long hair fell down. She barely had any make up on, just some brown mascara and some lip-gloss.

All in all, she looked pretty good. Like Justin said earlier, casual yet sophisticated.

Justin grabbed her arms and turned her around. He gave her a quick hug and looked her in the eyes.

"You know that he's right for you and you know you're right for him. So stop hesitating and go get your man!"

***

Tristan opened the door to find Rory standing in front of it.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

A bit nervous Rory asked: "That's a bad wow, isn't it?"

Tristan looked her up and down, surprised she was so nervous, taken the way she looked. She looked extraordinary. The way those jeans fit around her hips, showing her lovely curves.

"Not a bad wow." He managed to get out, taken aback by her beauty. "Not a bad wow at all."

He moved a little so she could come in.

He led her to the sitting room and offered her a seat.

As Tristan walked towards the kitchen to get them a drink, Rory took a look at the place Tristan calls home. It's different from what she had expected. It was… smaller and less… grand. She had expected him to live in a big apartment with maids and butlers, instead she found herself in a small yet clean and cosy apartment.

As Tristan came back from the kitchen, carrying two glasses he saw her staring at a picture hanging on the wall.

"That's me and Josh, my roommate."

"Aww, he looks nice." Rory replied as she turned around to face him.

"He is… so here's your drink Madame."

Rory looked at her glass and the clear gold liquid in it.

"Are you trying to get me drunk again? Because you know I'm not gonna call u hot again. No matter what."

Tristan smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, because you know I have to be the hottest guy on earth."

Rory just laughed at that comment, not even dignifying him a comeback.

"By the way" Tristan continued, "It's not wine, it's Sparkling Cider. Because as much as I loved u calling me hot, I'm not gonna carry you up to any stairs anymore."

Rory blushed and just took a sip from her drink.

***

"So…" Rory began awkwardly. "Like I said on the phone, we really need to talk. Or better yet, I need to tell you something."

Right on that moment the front door was opened and Josh walked in. As soon as he noticed Rory sitting on the couch he got a guilty look on his face.

"Uhmm… I didn't know… I… Uhmm… I'll leave."

He turned around to head out the door again but Rory stopped him.

"No, wait!" She looked at Tristan. "How about we take a walk and have that talk?" 

Tristan agreed and got up to get his coat.

He led Rory out the door before he turned to josh that was still standing by the door. "Wish me luck." And with that he closed the door behind him.

***

Tristan and Rory walked together side by side as they reached the park. Tristan led Rory to an empty bench and sat down. 

"So"

"Ok"

They started at the same time. But Rory got a hold of Tristans arm ordering him to listen to her.

"Let me start first before I lose the nerves to tell you this." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ok… You… I…" She stumbled hopelessly. "I don't really know how to start." She looked at the sky and continued.

"Do you know that feeling, like there are a thousand butterflies in your stomach? And the way it seems like they're all gambolling around?"

Tristan got a sick feeling; here he was, once again trying to explain that he didn't want to do this, that he didn't want to get his heart broken again by a beautiful but clueless girl. He tried to interrupt Rory, but Rory was on a role.

"…And the way they make you feel sick but great at the same time. And everything around you just doesn't matter anymore…"

She looked at him.

"Tristan, that's the way I'm feeling when I'm with you, and I know we've only seen each other a couple of times since high school… I think I'm…" She started to stutter.

"What I'm trying to say is… I think I might be falling in love with you, Tristan DuGrey."

Well, that was finally out. She looked at Tristan expectantly. 

But Tristan just sat there staring at a point far away.

Rory got nervous again.

"Tristan?" He didn't answer. "Tristan?" She tried again.

He looked up.

" Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Well, what do you want me to say." He asked bitterly.

This was definitely not what she had expected.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Ow how great Rory' or 'I'm in love with you too'?"

He got up and stood in front of her.

"Don't you think this is a bit weird? Given the fact that I was in love with you back in the good old Chilton days? Don't you know it took me like forever to get over you? Don't you know how hard it was for me?"

He chuckled coldly.

"No, of course not. Because it didn't matter to you back then. You broke my heart more than once, because you didn't care. And now, now that all of a sudden you decide that you do care, you expect me to come running to you like the little boy I was? Don't you think that's a bit self centred?"

Rory got up and looked at him.

"Tristan, you know that's not how it went…" She tried to explain.

But he cut her off.

"No Rory, that's exactly how it went, and I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

He turned around. Not wanting her to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Not this time… I hope we can still be friends."

And with those words he left her behind. Staring at him as he walked away. As he walked away from her.

As he walked away from her he heard her sob. That sound was a memory that would be stained in his heart forever.

**A/N: **Hellooo my gorgeous readers!! Did you like it? 

I just wanted to let you know that from now on, I wont be writing this story alone anymore, because I found myself a great Co-Writer.

So just press that little purple button on the bottom of the screen or send your reviews to Amyaug819@aol.com and entitle them 'reviews'.

Big Thanks to all of you who choose to review, which of course is greatly appreciated. 


	11. Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I own riën, ingeting, nada, zilch, niets, nix, nichts… which just means a whole lot of nothing.

**Feedback:** I absolutely LOVE the reviews I've been getting. They've been funny, helping and just plain great!

**A/N:** Uhmmm… Ow yeah, I just wanted to thank you again for the reviews. 

~*~#~*~

Chapter 11 

~*~#~*~

How pale is the sky that brings forth the rain

As the changing of seasons prepares me again

For the long bitter nights and the wild winter's day

My heart has grown cold my love stored away

My heart has grown cold my love stored away

I've been to the mountain left my tracks in the snow

Where souls have been lost and the walking wounded go

I've taken the pain no girl should endure

Faith can move mountains of that I am sure

But faith can move mountains of that I am sure
    
                      *'Get Me Through December' Nathalie McMaster*
    
    ~*~#~*~
    
    **Chapter 10**
    
    **_Last_****_ Goodbye_**__
    
    ~*~#~*~

Monday. 15.34 PM

"Uhmm… Hey, it's me… Rory. I just called to tell you that I didn't mean to upset you. But I guess you're not home… So maybe you can call me when you get back? Well, ok. Uhmm… bye."

BEEEP

***

Tuesday. 18.47 PM

"Hey, It's me again. You didn't call me back so I guess you're busy or something? Uhmm… I was just hoping we could still be friends? So please call me back soon. Ok? Well… bye then…"

BEEEEP

***

Thursday. 10.02 AM

"Tristan! I can't believe you still haven't called me back. Ok, I understand you're upset, really! I totally understand! I'd even understand if you wouldn't want to talk to me right now… but at least have the decency to tell me that!!

I guess that means this our friendship is over? If there even was a friendship, that is. Because the other day you were calling ME self centred, but what do you call this then? Huh? I don't think th-"BEEEEP

"Damn answering machine!! 

But what I wanted to say just then…. Tristan… I care about you and I just wanted to let you know. But I guess that meant the end of our friendship… And I guess this'll be goodbye then?

So… Goodbye Tristan… Have a nice life." 

BEEEP

~*~#~*~**__**

Kizzezz,

Intuition


	12. Sing Me A Song

**Disclaimer:** Huh?

**Feedback:** As always, I'm loveing it. Ow and before I forget, I wanted to thank a few loyal reviewers, I totally love you. *blushes* And as always, thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you are loved very much. (aren't you a lucky dog?) 

**A/N:** Not much to say actually…

~*~#~*~

Chapter 12

~*~#~*~

_Don't you fear when you dream  
Waking up is never what it seems  
  
_

_Say goodnight, not goodbye._

_                        **'Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye' Beth Nielsen Chapman**_

****

~*~#~*~

Chapter 12

Sing me a song

~*~#~*~****

Rory jumped up as soon as she heard the phone ring. She looked at the number.

"Aah haah" She stated as she recognized the number. She picked up, and didn't even wait for the person to answer.

"You slimy son of a…you know, you have some nerve boy. Not calling me in all these days and then, finally, you do call, you call me at this hour!! Really, I can't believe you. But ok, I know you want to apologise, though it's not gonna work. This is gonna take a lot of time and a lot of movies and a lot of coffee… But hey, who am I to keep you from trying?

So, go ahead, start apologizing…"

It stayed silent for a moment.

"Come on, apologize away! No need to be shy. Shoo boy!"

Then came a groggy voice. "Rory?"

"Yeah?" That was not the voice she had expected to hear. In fact, she didn't even know whom the voice belonged to…

"It's Josh…"

"Ow, hey Josh, how's everything going?" She asked lightly, though a shiver crept up her back. Josh was not supposed to call her… Why was he calling her?

Josh slowly started to speak again.

"…Actually… It's not going so good… I just heard you're messages and I remembered I totally forgot to call you… I mean… With all the stress and the waiting and the… stuff… I.."

But Rory broke him off, she was not getting the point of all this rambling… what stress, why should he be calling her? … And why was he calling her now?

"Josh!" She spoke. "What's going on?"

He stayed silent for a while… as he answered… "It's Tristan."

And with those words Rory's world started to collapse.

**A/N:** Was it bad of me to keep you hanging like that? It was wasn't it? Hehehehe *laughs evilly* 

Hey, Doesn't that keep the story interesting? Next chap is coming up soon.

In the meanwhile, feedback is highly appreciated!

 (Would you believe me if I told U I'm addicted to these reviews? Because I think I am… 

"Hello, I'm Sarah and I'm a Reviewaholic…." 

"Hello Sarah")


	13. Mary Be Merry

**Disclaimer:** Not really necessary, don't you think?

**Feedback:** I got my dose of reviews today… so I'm calm… calm… like a breeze on a nice spring day…

**A/N:** Hihihihi, not much more.

~*~#~*~

Chapter 13 

~*~#~*~

_She seems invisible   
But they never seen her dance the moon   
Arms unfolding like wings a-whirling   
Twirling soul-a-fire   
She's just an angel past her curfew_

* 'Mary Be Merry' Say So *  

~*~#~*~

Chapter 13 Mary Be Merry 

~*~#~*~

"1233,1234,1235… 1236"Rory bumbled as she walked past the hospital rooms. 

Josh had told he Tristan would be in room 1236. So there she was… but she couldn't decide if she should enter or not.

As she stood there standing in front of the closed door, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Josh standing behind her. 

He smiled at her nervously. 

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" Was the only thing she could come up with. 

He looked at the door and asked her: "Are you going in?" He turned to look at her and saw her hassitation. 

"It's ok" he told her, putting his arm around her.

"I… I don't know… How is he?" 

"Rory" He said, taking her hand in his. "Go in, Tristan needs you right now."

She nodded and squeesed his hand before she walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door and just stood there a while looking at Tristan. 

He looked pale. She had never seen him like this. He looked… lost.

She managed to gather the courage to walk up to him and took his hand. He turned his head to look at her and she saw a pain in his eyes that ripped through her soul.

"Hey" She managed to get out.

He smiled at her as he stood up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you came" He whispered in her ear. 

"How could I not?"

When he let her go and walked away to get her a chair, she finally took a look at the bed.

The man lying in it looked fragile by the tubes seeming to come out of every part of his body, but managed to send out a fibration of strength at the same time. 

A strength coming from within.

"How is he doing?" She asked Tristan.

"The doctors said he was doing well… but, I don't know… It's just all so…" He teard up and sat down… not able to speak further. 

"I understand" she said. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg. "But I think he's gonna be ok. He is a DuGrey after all, isn't he?"

Tristan smiled wryly as he looked at his grandfather, who just lay there, asleep. Rory was right. Janlen was a Dugrey and that had to mean something… right? DuGreys didn't just die of a seizure. They were supposed to die of old age… or… or if it was up to them… don't die at all.

At that moment the door opened and a tall man came walking in.

"Tristan" Tristan got up to greet his father, who he hadn't seen in quite some time. It must have been at least 3 years, Tristan thought as he reached up to hug his father. Alexander DuGrey was stunned at first, but as soon as the arms of his sun folded around his neck, he hugged back, tightly.

**A/N:** Come on, admit it. I had u fooled didn't I??

But don't you think this is much better then hurting Tristan??

Yeah, thought so too.

So please tell me, what did you think of this chapter? (Even though it was short and contained no gayliness and no actual Troryness Which I promise is coming up in the next chap)

Did you think I did good, or do u have suggestions or ideas for the next chapter? Please tell me by pressing the button or by mailing me at sarahgirl89@hotmail.com


	14. Like Home

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Feedback:** As always I'm loving the reviews! And like last time A special thanks to those of you who've been there with me from the beginning.

**A/N:** Guys, Sorry if it took a little longer than usual to get this chap up. But school's started again and ok, I'll admit. I'm not really sure where I want this story to go. Because there's not actually a plot or anything. And I guess that's my main problem. So if anyone's got an idea, or suggestion. Mail them to me, please.

**~*~#~*~**

**Chapter 14**

**~*~#~*~**

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

                            **'Feels Like Home', ****Chantal Kreviazuk**

**_~*~#~*~_**

Chapter 14 

**_Like Home…_**

**_~*~#~*~_**

"Tristan?" Rory was sitting next to Tristan in the hospitals cafeteria.

"Hmm?" He responded absently.

"Tell me what happened…" She asked quietly. 

He looked up from his coffee to face her.

"I don't know… I was at home when I got a call from the hospital, telling me my grandfather had had a heart attack… That's all they told me, and that's all I know up to now." At the thought of that horrible phone call, his face fell. There was a pain reflected on his face that almost broke Rory's heart.

She laid her hands on his shoulders and turned him to her.

"Tristan, you know that if there's anything, anything, I could do for you can tell me, right?"

He smiled at her sadly. "I know, and I'm really grateful for it… But at the moment, you being here with me, is more than enough for me."

She smiled gladly and pulled him into a hug. 

"Rory…" He whispered in her ear. "About the other day… I'm sorry… I was…"

But Rory cut him off before he could finish the sentence and pulled back to look in to his eyes.

"Let's not talk about that right now, ok? We both should have done some things different… But I really don't think this is the time, nor the place to talk about it."

He agreed and they drank their coffee in silence before heading back to room 1236.

***

"You gonna be ok?"

Tristan looked up at her from the opened window.

"Sure, I'll be fine. I'm a grown man Rory. I can take care of myself."

"I was just checking… Will you call me when you get home?" She asked, still concerned of Tristan, who was taking a cab to his house. Josh had left a while ago, because he couldn't miss work. So Tristan was going to be home alone. And Rory really didn't think he should be alone right now, but he wouldn't let her come with him and he wouldn't go with her.

This stubbornness was getting really annoying.

"Yes, I will call you, yes I'll be alright and no I wont need anything. Now go home yourself Ror… You need sleep too." He told her and started to close the window.

"Ok… But call me when you get home!" 

"Ugh, I will!! I just told you!"

"Well, I was just checking… so uhmm… bye"

"Bye Rory, thanks for everything." And with that the taxi drove away.

***

Tristan turned to his side to look at the alarm clock standing on his nightstand.

0:37

God, he really should be getting some sleep…but for some reason, he couldn't get to sleep.

He rolled around to his other side…Just to find that he wasn't any more comfortable then he was before. So he turned to rest on his back. He looked at the sealing. But after lying like that for a few minutes, he was sure; He wouldn't be getting any sleep like this. So he got up and started to walk around the empty apartment.

Josh had to work the night shift and wouldn't be home till early in the morning. Usually he would have loved being alone, but tonight… he couldn't stand it.

Being alone, forced him to think about stuff… and the only thing that popped up tonight was the sight of his grandfather lying in his hospital bed, looking so helpless. And him sitting by his side, frustrated, because there was nothing for him to do…

He found himself loosing control over all these situations in his life. And it was a known fact that he liked to be in control. God, he felt so desperate… and alone…

He looked at the phone. He could call Rory.

But no, he thought, why would he do that? They had a major fight a few nights ago, which he still felt bad about. And ok, she did come to support him today, but still… He didn't think calling her tonight was the right thing to do for him.

***

"Hmmmpfmble…?"

"Rory? Did I wake you?"

"Tristan! No no, you didn't wake me." He heard her yawn. "Ok, just a little… but what's wrong? I everything ok? Oh god!! It isn't…"

He knew what she was thinking and cut her off.

"No no! It's nothing like that. I just wanted to thank you. For being there today…"

"You know it was nothing. I… I'd always be there for you Tristan…"

He smiled at hearing that. "Thanks…"

"But uhmm… was it really necessary for you to call me in the middle of the night? And yeah, I know it's a Friday, but still… This face doesn't stay this beautiful and young just on its own… Much beauty sleep is involved." She thought about that for a moment. "Ow, and a lot of coffee of course."

"Of course… But uhmm, I was wondering, I know that it's late and all, but uhmm…" All of a sudden he felt embarrassed to be asking her this. "Maybe I could uhhh… If I'd bring coffee, would it be ok if I came over?"

Rory was surprised, but glad at the same time. He seamed to have let the other day (including her confession) behind them, and moved on. So what else could she do? He offered coffee!! And that was the only thing she could be woken up for in the middle of the night… Which it was…

"If you make that two cups, you're more than welcome."


	15. I Wont Mind

**Disclaimer:** Would you believe me if I told I told you the show isn't mine? And that these chapters will never happen on the show? (unless ASP is REALLY kind to us) And that I really have nothing to do with GG, ASP, or WB? That I am just a loyal fan, just killing time until the new season gets broadcasted??

Would you believe me if I told you all that? Really?? 

Yeah I thought you would…

**Feedback:** Very much appreciated

**A/N:** Sorry again for taking so long to update.

**~*~#~*~**

**Chapter 15**

**~*~#~*~**

I wanna love you  
I wanna hold you  
Baby, I wanna kiss you  
I wish you would look into my eyes  
  
And let me love you  
Let me hold you  
Baby, I wanna kiss you  
I wish you would look into my eyes  
  
If you rub my back  
Baby, I won't mind, oh, no, mmm  
And if you kiss my lips  
Baby, I won't mind, oh, no

**                  * 'I Wont Mind, Ashanti ***

**~*~#~*~**

**Chapter 15**

**I Won't Mind**

**~*~#~*~**

"Hey" Tristan said as he stood in front of her door.

"Hey" She replied, still a little sleepy.

"I brought you coffee…" now that he was here, he had no idea what to say or do.

"Well, good for you… because otherwise you wouldn't even get in." She said smiling.

She stepped aside to let him in after he handed her the two cups of coffee. 

"Soo…" She started as they sat down. "What made you decide to come over all of a sudden?" She took a sip of the hot liquid and practically burned her tongue, but she was too greedy for it, to let that stop her.

Tristan watched her as he thought about that question, why out of al people, did he call her?

"I guess I just didn't want to be alone…"

Rory nodded at him understandingly. 

"But what exactly do you want to do? I mean… I'm already in my pjs." They both looked at her pink pyjama's covered with grey elephants. He smiled. That was so typically her.

"What about we just watch a movie or something? I bet you have some really lame movies lying around somewhere…"

"Hey!! My movies are not lame! Willie Wonka is not lame!! And neither is Harry Potter!!" She said, quasi hurt.

Tristan smirked, "I bet they're not"

"Good"

***

Tristan smiled as the movie ended. He couldn't believe he had just watched Harry Potter, and liked it! This woman made him do crazy things.

"Well, I guess you were right, the movie wasn't that bad…" He started as he turned to look at Rory, when he noticed she had fallen asleep. Her head had fallen back and right at that moment she began to snore softly.

"I guess you enjoyed the movie as well huh?" he said, more to himself than anything else.

He started to get up and stretched, it was time for him to go to sleep as well…

He lifted Rory up and carried her to her bedroom. 

He laid her down on her bed and looked at her sleeping face.

"How can someone fall asleep after just having 4 cups of coffee?" Tristan mumbled to himself.

He turned around and was about to exit the room as a sleepy voice stopped him.

"Tristan…"

"Rory"

"If you want to, you can lay down next to me… I mean, the bed is big enough. And I can tell you, the couch isn't as comfortable as it looks…"

"Thanks, but really, I'll be fine."

She turned around. "If you insist."

***

God!! She had been right, this couch really wasn't made to sleep on. It was too small for him to lay stretched out on, so he laid there in the most difficult way. And every time he tried to turn around, he felt cookie crumbs grinding his back. And they just didn't seem to go away, though he swept hem away time after time.

But that wasn't the worst, if that was everything, he would have just gotten over it and try to sleep, but that wasn't all… the worst thing was the thought of Rory, who was lying in a soft, comfortable, cookie crumb-free bed less than a feet away.

The question she asked him at his arrival kept spinning through his mind; "What made you decide to come over all of a sudden?" she had asked him. And after all these hours he still couldn't answer. Why did he come over?

'Because you still love her!' A little voice in his head said.

"God!" He said to himself. "Now I'm not only cold and uncomfortable, but I'm also getting schizophrenic? Way to go DuGrey!"

But as he lay there, he thought about what the little voice had said. Did he really still love her? How could he? When only days ago he had rejected her and her confession of love for him.

A cold breeze suddenly swept over him and he shivered. He looked up to see the window still open. As he got up and passed her room, he could hear her light snoring. He held still for a minute to hear her. And to think about how it would feel like if he was laying right there beside her. He shivered once more.

"God, what if I do love her?" He mumbled as he quickly walked to the window to close it.

Could he? Could he still love her? When al this time, he had told himself that he was over her. That he had been over her for years. That that feeling in his stomach was just a reaction to the food of the day before. That the sleepless nights were due to the change of the seasons. That he thought about her because she couldn't seem to get over him like he had gotten over her…

What a lie…

All of a sudden the air seemed stifling. He had to get out, he had to walk, stretch his legs, get away from here.

He walked back to the couch where he had left his sweater and pulled it over his head as he stumbled to the table where he had seen Rory's keys and grabbed them before he went in search of his shoes and jacket. As soon as he found them and had them on he headed for the door and closed it behind him. Softly, hoping not to wake Rory…

***

Rory jumped up from her chair as soon as she heard the door open.

"Damn you Tristan! Where the hell have you been?? I've been worried sick!! You don't just do that; you don't just disappear like that for hours!! Was it so hard to leave a note? Was it so heard to wake me up for one sec and say hey Ror, I'm going out to… to whatever, the point is that you cant just leave and make me worry about you. I'm not your mother, I'm not supposed to do that!"

With every sentence she yelled, she gave him a little push.

"Where the fuck have you been Tristan?" She ended, standing in front of him. She was angry, mad… but most of all relieved. Relieved that he had chosen to return to her.

Tristan looked at her sheepishly. He knew that if she were already awake, she would be worried about him. But he had kind of hoped she would still be asleep. It was only 10 a clock in the morning. And yes, he had been away for more then 3 hours, but she couldn't know that.

"I went to get breakfast…"

"For 3 damn hours???" Were did you get it? Paris?"

No, he thought to himself, that would have taken a lot longer… but he didn't think this was the time to play smart.

"I got u coffee."

"And that took you three hours?"

"I got you three cups…"

"Hmm…" The bag he was waving with distracted her… But no… he was bribing her, she thought. And it was working.

"Come on Tristan…"She spoke as she pulled him towards the couch. "Why don't you tell me where you really went?"

He looked at her, why didn't he tell her?

"Ok… Well I went to see my grandfather… I just really needed to talk to him…"

--*--

_Flashback_

_6.43 AM _

_In front of room 1236_

_"But sir, you really can't go in, mister DuGrey is sleeping at the moment."_

_"Yes I know" he said irritated. "He's been 'sleeping' for 3 days now. I really don't think he'll mind if I go in now or in 4 hours, he'll still be 'sleeping'."_

_The nurse was shocked by these words and didn't know how to reply to them._

_"That's what I thought" Tristan said, grabbing this opportunity and using it to just enter the room where his grandfather was still lying, deadly still._

_These comas are bitches; you never know when someone will wake… Tristan thought to himself. _

_'Or if they'll wake…' That stupid little voice added._

_He sat down next to his grandfather, and before he knew it, he was telling the whole story, everything. Everything that had been on his mind and everything about Rory. _

_---Bout half an hour later---_

_"So…" He said, looking at his grandfathers closed eyes. "You probably think I'm crazy huh?_

_"No." Tristan's jumped up as he heard the low, voice of his grandfather. "Just stupid."_

_"But… but…" Tristan stuttered. "You, you were… asleep," He said, using the nurse's words, in lack of anything better._

_"But I never fail to listen to my favourite grandson now do I?"_

_"Your only grandson" _

_"My favourite and most stubborn one. Now go tell that girl you love her son, before it's too late…"_

_Tristan smiled…._

_---At that time---_

_"Mister DuGrey? MISTER DUGREY"_

_Someone was shrugging at his arm. "You really need to go home now, you can continue your nap in your own bed."_

_He looked up to see the nurse standing next to him. His head snapped up to look at his grandfather. _

_"But… he… but… He was awake… He's awake…"_

_"I'm really sorry sir, but your grandfather didn't wake up, you were asleep…"_

**A/N:** Was it longer? Was it better? Did it suck?__


	16. More Than Anyone

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.
    
    **Feedback:** Thank you all again for supporting me throughout the story. U all have
    
    been a great help and I love you all dearly!
    
    **_Big_**_ thx to Amy. My beta. Love you girl!_
    
    **A/N:** It took me more than 4 months to finally finish this story. And to all of you
    
    that have been reading this story from the start Thank you all for sticking with
    
    me. I hope this final chapter was worth the wait.
    
    **~*~#~*~**
    
    **Chapter 16**
    
    **~*~#~*~**

**_L_**_ook in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Not just the color_

_Look inside of me_

_Tell me all you need and I will try_

_I will try_

**_I_**_'m going to love you more than anyone_

_I'm going to hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

**_F_**_ree for you, whenever you need_

_We'll be free together baby_

_Free together baby_

         ***** **M**ore **T**han **A**nyone, **G**avin **D**e**G**raw *****
    
    **~*~#~*~**
    
    **Chapter 16**
    
    **More Than Anyone**
    
    **~*~#~*~**

"Rise and shine, poodle!!" Justin called in a sing-songy voice as he entered the apartment. He deposited a bag on the table, which spread the delicious aroma of fresh made coffee. 

He walked a circle through the living room, sending disgusted glares at the rug, Rory called Bob. It was an ugly, brown, longhaired rug, which lay in front on the TV. "Really Ror, if you're not throwing this thing out soon, I will. Honestly… 'Bob'? Who would call their rug Bob?" He thought about it for a minute. "I actually used to know a man named Bob with a back as hairy as this rug… I dumped him as soon as possible, and that's what I recommend u do with this too."

He walked back to the bag he had brought, and pulled a very big silofoam cup of coffee out of it. 

When he didn't hear anything, he presumed she was still in bed and started walking up to her room. "Rory… I've got something gooooood for you…" He sang. "All you have to do is come and get it!!" 

He opened her bedroom door and a smile formed on his face. "Rory, Rory…" He mumbled to himself. "Finally getting some from the hottie…I guess that's better than what I got for her…" 

***

"I thought you might need this…" Rory read out loud. She laid down the note Justin had left and picked up the huge cup of coffee it was with.

"So…" Tristan started.

Rory turned around to look at him, but then changed her mind and settled her eyes on the floor.

"So…" She too said.

"About last night…"

But she interrupted him. "More like this morning…"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah, ok."

It had been great; no better, it had been awesome, spectacular, phenomenal. There wasn't one specific word to describe it. 

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He smiled.

"You couldn't come up with anything more corny?"

He looked quasi hurt. "So… it wasn't any good for you?"

She smiled. "Ow, It definitely was. She walked up to him and laid her hands on both sides of his face. She kissed him with all the passion she had, and tried to show how much she cared about him, how much he meant to her. She tried to show all that with her kiss. And he responded equally passionate.

"Rory…" He breathed. " Rory, I love you." He looked her in the eyes, trying to see if she maybe felt the same. And in her eyes he saw so much fire, so much warmth and so much love, it almost overwhelmed him. 

A smile formed on her face. "Tristan, I think I love you too, and last night was amazing. It just… blew me away…" She told him, as she thought back about last night.

_* **Flashback***_

_"Rory" Tristan breathed. "I need you so much, Rory"_

_Rory shivered as the sensation started to spread through her body. She clasped her nails in his back, trying to make him move faster, or deeper… just more. She needed more of this feeling and more of him. It seemed like he new exactly what she was_ _thinking, because he went faster, in a tempo that made both their heads spin. Almost automatically Rory's legs wrapped around his waist, in an attempt to make the feeling even more intense. _

_She could feel she was close. She seemed unable to control any part of her body. Every single part of her seemed focused on the upcoming explosion. Her muscles flexed and her head spun, and her stomach was doing crazy flip-flops._

_She could feel the muscles in his back tense up, and she knew he was close too._

_"Tristan!" She couldn't help but scream when he decided to take the speed up just a little more._

_He kissed her passionately. "Rory, Oh god… Rory!" He moaned._

_And then, it was there. For that one moment she felt free. She felt like she was flying high above the world, but at the same time she felt like she was going off a roller coaster.  Her heart was beating fast and she held on to Tristan as tight as she could. _

_His body was trembling heavily before he fell down beside her._

_"I love you, Rory…" She thought she heard him say, but she didn't know for sure, because a minute later she had cuddled up to him, and was already falling asleep._

_* End Flashback*_

"Rory," Tristan took her hands in his. "This morning when I got coffee, I walked past this store, and in the window they had this one box. And when I saw it, I immediately thought of you." He gazed in her eyes, and then moved a hand to his pocket. "I just had to buy it for you."

" I don't know if this is the right way to do it," He dropped to his knee. " but I've seen other men do it like this, so I thought I'd give it a try."

In his hand he had a small, red velvet box.

"I love you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." At that point Rory was smiling like a maniac.

He opened the box and in it laid the most beautiful ring Rory ever saw.

It was a very small, fragile looking golden ring, with a small, sparkly diamond placed in it.

He took her hand.

"Would you please be mine, my dearest Mary?" He softly asked her.

She pulled him up. "You silly boy…" She pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Of course I will." And those were the words Tristan had been waiting for. He took her hand again and gently placed the ring on her finger.

"Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Forever and always…"


End file.
